Fire Emblem Awakening
Fire Emblem: Kakusei (Fire Emblem: Awakening) is a brand new Fire Emblem game for the Nintendo 3DS, announced at Nintendo's 2011 3DS Conference ahead of the 2011 Tokyo Game Show. The conference site states that the story focuses on the prince of the Kingdom of Iris and his companions as they struggle during a turbulent era. Players are said to be able to combine the might of nearby allies to enter dual battles to defeat enemies. Gameplay footage shows that the traversable world map, last seen in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, and special skills like Astra from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn will make a return. This game will feature a player character that can be customized, a feature last seen in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~.http://andriasang.com/comzxh/fire_emblem_details/ Just like in the previous game the player can choose classic mode and casual mode. The Japanese release will be on April 19th of 2012; the European release has been announced, though no date has been set, except for it being released in 2012. An American release has yet to be announced, though it should be announced soon. New Features *Dual Battles fighting against an enemy. *Characters can Cut In Off before they perform a Critical Attack. *According to the Japanese Nikkei newspaper, this will be the first Nintendo 3DS title to have paid downloadable content, consisting of maps, episodes, and characters from previous games. * Characters such as Ira from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, Innes from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, and Clea from Fire Emblem Gaiden distributed via SpotPass. Classes Returning Classes *Lord (promotes to Master Lord) *Master Lord *Cavalier (promotes to Paladin or Great Knight) *Paladin *Great Knight *Cleric (promotes to Battle Cleric or Sage) *Priest (promotes to Battle Monk or Sage) *Mage (promotes to Dark Knight or Sage) *Armor Knight (promotes to General or Great Knight) *General *Sage *Myrmidon (promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin) *Swordmaster *Pegasus Knight (promotes to Dark Pegasus or Falcon Knight) *Falcon Knight *Troubadour *Fighter *Barbarian *Thief (promotes to Assassin or Trickster) *Assassin *Archer (promotes to Bow Knight) *Bow Knight *Dragon Knight (promotes to Dragon Master or Griffin Knight) *Dragon Master *Manakete *Villager *Dancer *Dark Mage (promotes to Dark Knight or Sorcerer) *Sorcerer *Mercenary *Hero *Valkyrie *Sniper New Classes *Strategist (promotes to Master Tactician) *Master Tactician *Battle Cleric *Battle Monk *Trickster *Taguel *Dark Pegasus *Dark Knight *Griffin Knight Character Gallery FE3DSLizShocked.png|Liz FE3DSKrom-JaseTalking.png|Krom (Left) and Jase, a player created character (right) FE3DSKrom-WakeTalking.png|Krom (Left) and Vake (right) FE3DSSumia.png|Sumia FE3DSFedrick.png|Frederick FE3DSCut in of Frederick.png|Frederick Cut in off FE3DS_Fredrick_Talking_Map.jpg|Frederick (on map) FE3DS Ronku.jpg|Ronku FE3DSCut in of Ronku.png|Ronku Cut in off with using the Astra skill FE3DS Emelina.jpg|Emelina FE3DS_Elimana_Talking_Map.png|Emelina (on map) FE3DSKrom VS Corpse soldier.png|Krom vs. Corpse soldier Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen010.png|Gaia (Left) Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen011.png|Gaia activates with the Lethality skill Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen012.png|Gaia attacks the Enemy Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen013.png|Greg activates the Sol skill Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen014.png|Greg attacks and steals the Enemy's health with the Sol skill Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen015.png|Sariya activates the Vengeance skill Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen016.png|Sariya attacks the Enemy with Magic, presumably to be a Dark Magic type attack. Kakusei Krom & Rufure.png|Krom (Bottom) and Rufure (Top) battling an enemy. My Unit creation Both Screens.jpg|The player created character Battleprepkinda.jpg|Krom fighting a generic Swordsman Kakusei My Unit's Portraits.jpg|One of My Unit's portraits was shown from Famitsu Sol Kakusei Portrait.jpg|Sol Soiree Kakusei Portrait.jpg|Soiree Geriba Kakusei Portrait.jpg|Geriba Cullum Kakusei Portrait.jpg|Cullum Anna FE13.png|Possibly Anna Krom Artwork.jpg|Krom's Official Artwork Krom Artwork 2.png|Krom's Second Official Artwork Krom vs. Unnammed Maskman Nintendo Direct Feb22 Trailer.png|Krom fighting an Unnamed Maskman in the Nintendo Direct Feb 22nd Trailer. Emelina Nintendo Direct Feb22 Trailer.png|Emelina from the Nintendo Direct Feb 22nd Trailer. Krom Air Attacking.png My Unit (Portrait 1 - Kakusei).jpg|First My Unit's Portrait from the Nintendo Website My Unit (Portrait 2 - Kakusei).jpg|Second My Unit's Portrait from the Nintendo Website My Unit (Portrait 3 - Kakusei).jpg|Third My Unit's Portrait from the Nintendo Website My Unit (Portrait 4 - Kakusei).jpg|Fourth My Unit's Portrait from the Nintendo Website My Unit (Portrait 5 - Kakusei).jpg|Fifth My Unit's Portrait from the Nintendo Website My Unit (Portrait 6 - Kakusei).jpg|Sixth My Unit's Portrait from the Nintendo Website My Unit (Portrait 7 - Kakusei).jpg|Seventh My Unit's Portrait from the Nintendo Website My Unit (Portrait 8 - Kakusei).jpg|Eighth My Unit's Portrait from the Nintendo Website Krom and Masked Man.jpg|Krom and the Unnamed Masked Man Krom speaking to My Unit.jpg|Krom speaking to My Unit Krom and Vake vs. Corpse soldier.jpg|Krom and Vake fighting a Corpse soldier My Unit creation (bottom).jpg Sol (Map).jpg|Player selects Sol on the map Sol vs. Corpse soldier.jpg|Sol against the Corpse soldier Sol attacks Corpse soldier.jpg|Sol attacks the Corpse soldier Kakusei Blonde Hair Guy.jpg|Krom talking to Libera. FEDonnie.png|Krom talking to Donny. chara09.jpg|Official artwork of Marth Ira in Kakusei.png|Ira as a Downloadable Character Tiamo vs. Corpse soldier.png|Tiamo vs. Corpse soldier Anna in Other-world Gate.png|Anna in the Other-world Gate. Viole Kakusei.png|Viole marth-600x300.png|Marth on the defensive Dalego talking to Krom.png|Greg talking to Krom ScreenShot Gallery FE3DS Screenshot 1.jpg FE3DS Screenshot 2.jpg FE3DS Screenshot 3.jpg FE3DS Screenshot 4.jpg FE3DS Screenshot 5.jpg FE3DS Screenshot 6.png FE3DSPossiblyaBeserker.jpg|Possibly a Warrior, Berserker, or another class. FE3DSArena.jpg|Krom fighting an enemy in the Arena. Kakusei Burning Village.png Kakusei Pegasus Knight.png Kakusei Two Way Battle.png Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen001.png Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen002.png Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen003.png Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen004.png Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen005.png Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen006.png Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen007.png Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen008.png Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen009.png Fire_Emblem_3DS_title_card.jpg|The previous Game Logo from the Nintendo Website presumably to be as an Unused Beta after the official title is revealed along with the new game logo. Krom Nintendo Website.jpg|Screenshot of Krom from the Nintendo Website fe13title.png|Game Logo of Fire Emblem: Kakusei Armoury (Kakusei).jpg|Armoury Possibly Zihark and Ira in Kakusei.png|Viole and Sairi in battle Product Gallery Fire Emblem Kakusei Japan Prepaid Card.png|The Japanese Prepaid Card showing Krom and the Masked Man that comes in the game. 3ds fire emblem bundle.jpg|Fire Emblem: Kakusei Nintendo 3DS Bundle Fe13 skin Nintendo 3DS.jpg|Fire Emblem: Kakusei skinned Nintendo 3DS that was on the Fire Emblem: Kakusei Nintendo 3DS Bundle FE13 Bundle Box Card.jpg|The Card shown inside the Nintendo 3DS bundle of Fire Emblem: Kakusei kakusei card1.jpg kakusei card2.jpg Scans Gallery KakuseiScan.jpg KakuseiScan2.jpg KakuseiScan3.jpg KakuseiScan4.jpg KakuseiScan5.jpg KakuseiScan6.jpg KakuseiScan7.jpg KakuseiScan8.jpg KakuseiScan9.jpg KakuseiScan10.jpg KakuseiScan11.jpg KakuseiScan12.jpg KakuseiScan13.jpg KakuseiScan14.jpg KakuseiScan15.jpg Kakusei Scan 16.jpg Kakusei Scan 17.jpg Kakusei Scan 18.jpg Kakusei Scan 19.jpg Trailers mn7_KSucMDk -kyWch8Y7rc eVvPIDAflGc U_GNmPsTovI QL31MKLwMl4 gNZaZF0y-c8 A3mAnZ40dgI WOY3uwx3IvU VY2dfl4Axy0 bjae69Iu37c aEC8qnJ1yfs UJ_41CmPwRQ External links *Official Japanese site *Section on Serenes Forest *Section on Wikipedia Category:Games